Problem: The manager at Ishaan's Furniture Store is trying to figure out how much to charge for a book shelf that just arrived. If the book shelf was bought at a wholesale price of $154.00 and Ishaan's Furniture Store marks up all furniture by 35%, at what price should the manager sell the book shelf?
In order to find the retail price, we must first find the amount of markup. Remember that a markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that a store adds to get a selling or retail price. With this knowledge, we can figure out the following equation: markup rate $\times$ wholesale price $=$ amount of markup Since the markup rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of markup! $0.35$ $\times$ $$154.00$ $=$ $$53.90$ Since the markup rate is a percentage of the wholesale price that is added to get the retail price, we can find the retail price with the following equation: amount of markup $+$ wholesale price $=$ retail price $$53.90$ $+$ $$154.00$ $=$ $$207.90$ The retail price of the book shelf should be $$207.90$.